Road
by Waveless Ocean
Summary: This is the start of the adventure of Gytrash the black dog that roams the dark, cold and lonely roads of North Western England whose presence means Doom and salvation. In the light of Okami, Road is a mix of English folklore put together in one piece
1. Chapter 1

**Road**

**( a Fanfiction**** in the light of Okami)**

**Prolougue**

Ancient legends from Nippon talk of the adventures of Okami Amaterasu and his wondering artist companion Issun, the storys went down in history as a legend about courage and faith. The two saw the evil of Nippon and fixed it with the defeat of the lord of all evil, Yami. But little do people know, that a simallar event was transpiring and evil was spreading beyound the reach of the immortal sun god, and concerned an evil maybe greater then Orochi and Yami put together...

**Chapter 1**

It was a cold night when John Thompson was walking down the cold lonely road leading to and from Wales and Chester, it was quiet and already the tree leaves brushing and the wind and shadows had spooked him. He heard crys and dismissed them as figments of his imagination, as the walk home went on he looked up and realised, he had no idea where he was, it was dark and a feeling of dread filled the air, he looked up and saw a dark object turn in from a turn in the road, he couldnt believe it, but there it was a dog, a huge black dog as big as a horse walking right over to him with glowing red eyes!!!!!!

The man fell to teh ground but the dog began to pick up it's pace he screamed and held the crucifix necklace around his neck tightly and thrust it in the air, " by the power of god sink back from which you came demon". The dog stopped, and John sank relieved, but then it laughed, and John looked up he couldnt beleive it!! A dog was laughing like a man, and whats more it had a northern accent!!

" Dont worry John im not here to hurt you, and im not a demon as the church would make you believe" , the dog said. John sat up, " You... you can talk", he barked silently. The dog once again laughed, then it walked over and sat infront of John, at first john was scared when it leaned over to his face, then a flush and spit was felt. " Are you trying to eat me", said john in a soft voice. " No im licking you, its what dogs do to show there kind, now look im not going to hurt you, you got lost and im here to help", said the beast. The dog leaned down and tugging on Johns clothes with its teeth helped him up. " Why help me whats in it for you anyway beast", asked John. The dog looked up and perked its ears, " I help because it ensures me a glass of milk and maybe some food, and im not a beast, my name is Gytrash, at least thats what you humans have named me", Gytrash said. John could remember hearing of that name from the various travellers who had become lost on roads of northern England who found salvation in the beast Gytrash, he had also heard storys of the beasts malevolent side. As he followed the dog into the night he couldnt shake the feeling of dread.

As they continued through the night few words were said, John couldnt help but notice the dogs characteristics as overwhelmingly human, the eyes were human eyes, the voice, and even the top of its head reminded him of humanity. As they continued he eventually came to realise the dog was a good omen and he should have safe tracking following it, that was until a dark mist came over the sky.

It sailed towards wales from afar and it seemed to be darker then the night sky, John saw it and was imediatly fearful of what it meant, but Gytrash was looking determined at this cloud, eventually he muttered, " so he's coming too, or maybe i see, Orochi has been exterminated, no doubt he'll use this"

They continued as the mist followed, suddenly Gytrash stopped and stook his nose out, " What is it, why are you stopping", asked John. Gytrash turned his head, " John i smell them", he whispered. John looked around with an increasingly paranoid look, then he began hearing whispers and leaves russling, he turned and said to Gytrash in a low voice, " those whispers, are they who you talk about". Gytrash turned it's head and said, "yes, the green people, men of the Earth, usual there only seen during the day and are reclusive, what there doing here tormenting us is beyound my sense of smell, but it's probally something to do with that cloud". Suddenly John felt a tugging at his feet, he looked down and saw vines wrapped around his ankles, he screamed and Gytrashed jumped around and saw the vines, suddenly malevelent laughter was heard and he began growling, then from the darkness approached five beings covered with leaves, John looked in horror as they came closer, and it was clear the one in the middle was there leader as he stepped up leading the group.

" Gytrash... what a pleasent surprise to see you here, i see you are doing well, still helping those who call themselfs humans are you", it asked in a slow and sly voice. Gytrash braced up its hair on end. " Jack!!!! Jack o' the green, you fool, you and your possy will surely die to be out here during the nightime, and what is this hatred of humans about"!! Gytrash shouted. The green men sniggered and Jack pulled away the green locks he had for hair.John himself was terrified, " Gytrash you fool, dont you understand that this dark cloud means that we who wake at day can walk for hours, we should all look up for Amaterasu who clearly made this marvel by defeating Orochi, this black mist could be our time to rise the forests from the ground", Jack said coldly.

Jack moved his hands upwards and clicked his fingers, the vines around Johns feet suddenly closed in and crushed his ankles. " AHHHHHHHHH", John screamed in terror, Gytrash turned sharply and jumped to his feet trying in vain to rip of the vines. " They wont come off unless i die Gytrash, i came to you in full confidence that i wouldnt die tonight", said Jack O' the Green. Gytrash turned growling, his voice turned into more of a roar then the accent he had before, " WHY!!! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS, LET JOHN GO I DONT WANNA HAVE TO FIGHT YOU JACK", he tensed up and then began a stare down with Jack O' the green. " We are but doing the task your brothers set for us, Dip and Gwyllg were very persistan taht you are taken out, they have full confidence in me and i will not let them down, boys get that beast", Jack said.

Two of the Green men leaped from the darkness and beared there fists, Gytrash saw it coming and leaped into the air in a backflip, the two beings miss and hit each other, Gytrash landed and bit both there feets making them lose there footing and the two fell down to the ground. Gytrash then laughed at Jack O' the Green. He turned and shook his fur and a small imp like creature fell out. " George do me a favour and change into a sword for me", asked Gytrash to the strange creature. " What!! No youve kept me inside all this time cant i atleast see whats going on, i never see any action Guy", George said. Gytrash looked at him, " fool as my sword youll be all over the action stupid, no quick hurry", shouted Gytrash. " ohhhhh fine ill turn into a sword", and with a flash of light the imp changed into a small knife around the size of a foot, Gytrash picke dit up with his mouth and held it next to the two down Green Men. " Now leave us and let John go or i'll kill your little allies Jack", said Gytrash through the knife and his teeth. Jack laughed, " Do as you will they are of no use to me anyway, they were just used as research so i could see the abilitys i have heard so much about, kill them if you must your real battle is with me", he said in a cocky voice. And with taht he jumped in the air and produced a hammer, when he landed he took out his previous pawns witha swoop and Gytrash swiftly avoided a secondry strike.

When he landed he rushed at Jack and swiped the sword but Jack managed to block himself with roots that shot from the ground to make a wall stoping the sword. Swiftly Gytrash jumped backwards and then jumped over Jack to the other side of the wall of roots, Jack turned and shouted " YOUR BETTER THEN I THOUGHT!!!!", quickly Gytrash rushed to Jack and sliced his ankles, Jack fell to the floor and his roots receded, Gytrash let go of Jacks feet and felt a rumble he turned quickly but all to late to see the wall of roots moving towards him smashing him into the floor. Jack stood up with a strange sap coming from the cut in his ankles " You beast, that really hurt, you'll pay", Jack said, roots began rolling up his body and to his arms wher ethey formed a smooth and huge sword of wood. Gytrash was on the ground and not moving after the huge slam he had just received. Jack laughed and said " This is the end Gytrash, and to think youll never be able to see the benifits your brothers will make for us all, now you sleep forever", he picked up his arm which was covered in roots the shpae of a sword and swung it. Gytrash opened his eyes and rolled, the sword hit the gorund and went right in trapping Jack, Gytrash leaped and with sword in mouth took of Jacks head from its neck. The ehad flung into the air and landed 5 metres away, the roots trapping John receeded and he was free.

" Gytrash thankyou... how long till i can get back to the inn?" asked John. Gytrash turned and sat down, " it is barely a few 100 meters, i can smell your inn, your wifes making pie, hey George you can change back now", Cytrash said. The sword changed and George reformed back into his small body. " You call that action Guy??? Ive seen more action coming from the mouths of fish" he said. He looked at Gytrash who was looking at the ground silently. George looked at the ground as well, " your brothers went with the mist from the East didnt they, they went to Wales, are you thinking off...", he said. " Wherever they are there up to no good or so it seems George, come on lets head to the inn, i want some of that pie", he turned to George and noded, George jumped up onto Gytrashes back and noded as well.

When they arrived at Johns house they were greeted warmly, they slept on a small hay stack and had there pie, in the morning Gytrash woke up and ran off in the direction of Wales.


	2. Chapter 2

**ROAD CHAPTER 2:**

"**The Dogs"**

Gytrash ran faster then the sun could rise into the cold sky on that frostfilled english field, his noise trained on the faint smell that he knew meant family and alos evil. Riding on top of him was George who was holding on for his life. Gytash ahd made it his mission to save his brothers souls, and to save his home from whatever evil could threaten it. Little did he know that his brothers two were planning for their reunion, and they were not going to be saved so easilly.

" So you smell it too, Gytrash is coming and chances are to see us"said a shadowy figure perched upon a look out reflected in the cold waters of Lake Bala. " What are we surposed to do but wait, by whats i've seen he is just a small threat, our brother is to young to beat one of us let alone both, he's an outcast, and we can save alot of time by forgetting about him," said a taller and more imposing figure shadowed from the sun. " Look, he killed Jack O' The Green, i think that shows he is a problem and that if he reaches us he could bound our progress towards our goal", said the first figure as it walked into the sun light revealing its huge fangs. " very well, to impair our brothers progress we send out more feinds upon Wales and his own turf, he will soon be to scared to attempt to slow us down", and as those words were spoke the clouds of darkness moved ever closer to lake Bala and a shreik was heard from inside the lake. " It seems it is begining to wake, it will be only a few days now".

Whoooosh the wind blew passed Gytrash's ears as he crossed the border to Wales, but he knew he couldnt stop there as the black clouds were still moving and that they would lead him to his brothers. George on the other hand was still wondering about what they should do, " do you think that your brothers will just sit down and wait for your arrival, if i recall there very cunning in there thinking especially your older brother Gwyllgi, if i recall he was the one who startedthe plague all those years ago", George said while wind blussled past him. " He did but eventually me and Dip managed to subdue his rage, and yes i am expecting bad people to stand in our way, as well as the normal people here, in this country a black dog is associate dwith death so im sure the locals wont like my presence and it gets worse", said Gytrash. " How does it get worse Guy?", asked George. " Simple, i think this black mist stimulates something inside us and the humans, i felt it coming from John and from me myself, as well as ol Jack O' the Green, if anything were heading into a much more darker place then what it was before", Gytrash replied as he continued swiftly into the Welsh fields.

Although he had no idea were to head, Gytrash was familiar with the land around Wales, he had been there on a few seperate occasions to help lost people who ahd lost there way heading back from Cheshire, he knew that the land wasnt very different until you went further West were you would come across mountains, he had once climbed Mount Snowdon, and from there you could almost see the entire country. He knew that for a lookout to maybe spot something that could help him find his brothers, he could climb that mountain and be able to sense them for miles around, and also take in some great scenery. For as long as he could remember he had always loved the scenery of Wales and now was a good time of year to soak it in, Spring bloomed flowers and the scents they produced tickled the hairs inside Gytrash's nose, and that always made for a good time. This time however was different he ahd a task and that was to find his brothers Dip and Gywllgi, as there scents were always an omen of darkness and gloom.

As he continued running into Wales he noticed a river, with he yelped and ran closer to it, he knew that it was the River Dee, following the river should take him West to Wrexham, and a little further down he could find Mt Snowdon. As he paced down the river he noticed something, like a looming danger. " George , i think we should stop soon, something big is happening in Wrexham, i can sense it from here, it smells like mud", said Gytrash. " Mud?", replied George. " Like digging like lots of mud and it's swirling it's maybe underneath Wrexham, but it god damn stinks", Gytrash said. Gytrash stopped and went close to the river side where he drank some water, he then curled up on the floor, and tried to rest, but George had some question that woudl no doubt make it a restless stop. " Guy, why are we stopping, you said something stinks under the town maybe it's a problem, maybe people are in danger, we should really go", he said. Gytrash just rolle dover and yawned in that strange way dogs do. " Whats the big deal, it's just a single hurdle, how bad can it be", he asked. Gytrash turned back in a haste and said , " it's just i think that my brothers are really planning something this time, last time was abd but this time, i dont think there out to control this time as much as there out to kill". George stood there and then sat down, " kill?", he asked.

Gytrash had a right to believe his canid brothers would kill, the last time they ahd met was during a bizaare occultists movement in a small village 20 years ago, Gytrash had gone to the village in southern Yorkshire after sniffing the scent of his brothers, the dogs known as Dip and Gwyllgi were 2 years older then him and had been the first of his mothers litters. Dip was a vampire who lived off the blood of the people he met, he was an over energetic beast and was terryfyingly fast and murderous, he was also un intelleligent and often didnt think before he acted, but he wasnt the real problem. Gwyllgi was the oldest of the two and the biggest most threatening, he was evil in side and he dispissed humanitya nd all those who followed it, he wanted to control it, to make people more like him, like the fiery depths of hate that filled him.

Gytrash wasnt alone when he went though he came with his eldest brother Barghest, although Berghest was a maneater, he still showed some compassion for the people and there familys and generally enjoyed human advancement in transportation as more roads meant more lost people to take away to feed him. The two entered the village one december afternoon, it was cold and it was quick to see that most of the villagers were under some supernatural spell, the villagers attacked Belghest and Gytrash who narrowly avoided having to kill the pocessesed people, fighting there way to the church. Where the scent of their brothers was pulsing out like a solar flare from a dieing sun. When they finally met the full moon lit up the sky like a candle and it's light shone through the church, after a less then warm reconcilliation a vicious fight ensured, in the fray, Belghest gave away his life to save Gytrash from his brothers and also defeated his two mislead brothers. When he woke up Gytrash was in shame over the death of his brother and his senseless sacrifice, and Gywllgi and Dip were no where to be seen or smelt, it was the last he sensed from them until this point.

Gytrash was still sleepy and rested near the river, he woke up at 6 PM and woke up George as well, " i think it's safe to head into town now", he said. George naturally followed as they headed into Wexham. Wexham was busy for that time of year, bizaare tremers had been heard around the town and a which hunt was declared, no doubt in Gytrash's mind he was probally not going to be able to walk right in. However after some paddling in the river he manage dto wim past the townspeople who were having a meeting in the church, he emerged from the river near the town centre and walked onto the empty main street.

" Why are we stopping Guy? We should have skipped this town", said George. Gytrash began sniffing and wagging his tail, "this place is just stinking of food, im starving after that run and i need nurishment", said a extremly excited Gytrash. He trotted along the high street wagging his tail high into the air, little did he know when he came upon the district butchers that the town meeting had ended and a feast was to be taking place outside the butchers.. " HOLLY HEAVEN, IVE HIT THE JACKPOT", shouted Gytrash. He burst into the window off the butchers and ate all the sausages prepared for the feast. " Guy what are you doing, that meeting could finish at anytime", said George. Gytrash didnt listen and continued eating until the sounds of Georges protests were blocked out by the crys of angry villages.

" BEAST", " MONSTER", " BIG EVIL BLACK DOG" the voices rang. Gytrash turned around and began barking at the villagers who were too scared to try anything. The villagers still shouted and many farmers eventaully came with pitch forks, and chaos ensured as Gytrash ran circles around the villagers. That was until the ground shook and tramers were spreading destroying the old buildings. " WHATS THAT " Shouted George. Gytrash looked up as the ground burst and out of the floor came a huge Worm bigger then all the buldings. " GYTRASH... IM HERE TO... DESTROY YOU", it said in a deep voice as the dust cleared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Next Time, Gytrahs is sent into a battle against a montrous monster, meaning far away another being starts its journey and the dark cloud continues its chilling journey North towards Lake Bala.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

" **Running rings around the worm"**

Gytrash braced up his fur and stared at the magnificent worm standing in front of him towering to great heights. " NOW... YOU WILL FEEL... THE EARTH ROAR," shouted the worm. Gytrash laughed and shouted, " the only worms im scared of are ringworm's and Ive had my shots". The worm roared and swung the bottom part of its body causing a wave of Earth to rush down Hope Street. As it approached the villagers were swept under and en caved by the Eartha nd the buildings were wrecked, Gytrash saw it coming and leaped up ito the window of a nearby house protecting him from the wave. He leaped out but the worm was no where to be seen, then he felt the ground rumble and has tingly jumped back wards as the bottom of the worm burst through the dirt like a knife. Gytrash was taken dumbly, how could something this big so bloody fast he thought. He didn't lose his cool however and jumped to the top of the tallest building as the worms tail once again disappeared into the earth.

Although hiding from Gytrash was usually a dumb thing to do, his superb scent of smell couldn't pick up the scent from under ground and so he knew the only way to defeat the worm was to get him out. Looking on the road below amongst the corpses off those kill during the worms first attack he smelt a very strong alcohol and saw that there was a pub near by and a possible wine cellar, he also saw that the shops were lit by torches, and an idea came to mind. He leap of the buildings and grasped the torch in his mouth, he rushed across the road while the tremors became worse and worse and jumped up onto the doors of the wine cellar before using his teeth to rip it open. He looked down and saw five barrels of vodka and then a crack in it's walls as the huge worm rushed in, he threw the torch into the cellar and jumped back wards quickly and within second the public house exploded and a large screech was heard as the entire village began to rip open with flames. A paralyzing scream of anguish was heard as the long body of the worm shot out from the ground, Gytrash realized the worm was alot bigger then he thought, nearly bigger the the entire village. He would have a difficult time trying to kill it with tooth and claw, he had to wind a greater way.

George was hiding in the fur of Gytrash but still saw how big the worm was, and he too was scared of his wits, for this thing was huge, but worst part were it's Mandibles which had just came undone from the side of it's body and had begun flailing around it's mouth. The body was leaking with burn marks but was extremely lubricated and looked very maneuverable and fast. Worse yet the Worm seemed to have a healing factor as all the sudden the burn marks were disappearing. " AHHHHHHHHHH... GYTRASH... THE FEAST ON YOUR BLOOD WILL BE REVENGE...", screamed the worm. It then fell and slung on the floor as it then began moving at a high speed crushing anything in it's path. Gytrash started running in the away from the worm, buta fter a while it came clear to him the worm was faster then him and that he'd have to think fast to stop it's advancement. It was hard running but the worm generating alot of body heat. Gytrash was panting madly, but luckily the rain from the storm he noticed coming before had begun to cool him down. He looked up and saw he was running to wards the church of the village which was not grazed during the blaze that had hit the village. It was of course at this point that he came up with his plan.

The worm trailed after him and roared into the church graveyard. Gytrash leaped onto the top spire and looked down. He planned for the worm to try to knock the spire to the ground and it to pierce his skin. However it did nto go this way as to Gytrashses terror the worm began to wrap around the church like a Boa constrictor. " Does this thing have any limitations", shouted Gytrash. Gytrash would not be able to survive this drop and knew that either way this would be the end. He looked up as the monster loamed over him. It's head wrapped around the tower as the rain and the thunder continued to further make the atmosphere. Gytrash looked up and was frozen with the belief that his death was imminent, but he was also still sweltering from the enormous heat of the Worm. George was also sweltering but the heat but then realized something and whispered to Gytrash not to worry. The worm perched up wards, " GOOD BYE GYTRASH AHAHAAH...", shouted the worm. Suddenly the entire village seemed to light and a huge burst of sound created a ripple in the air Gytrash held on tightly and and although the light was blinding saw the worm swayling and burning as if it was being fried alive. Eventually the light went and the worm limped to the floor. Gytrash jumped down and landed on the ground. Looking at the worm he couldn't help but wonder what had happened. George smiled, " his body heat would have attracted lightning and the rain only helped him conduct it, i wonder who this guy really is, he really had a grudge against you", he said. Gytrash looked at the worm and then barked happily. He picked off and ran with the Dee.

Meanwhile far away to the south. In the place known as lands end in Cornwall. At a small church a meeting is taking place. The place had been ransacked and invaded and on the floor was a tied up priest and a blood stained alter. " So it seems Dip is'nt here either", said a tall man in a white cloak, he was accompanied by many more wearing similar garments. " Please leave this church and my parish alone", said the priest. The group didn't even pay attention. " Lyoneese seems to have sunk, then that means that we have nothing to protect", said another man in a white cloak. The tallest turned and took off his hood, he had long blonde hair and a scar under his left eye which colour was red. " Then we take from England what England took from us", and with that he nodded and to off the mean took out a strange looking knife and slit the priests neck.

Whoever the people were they made a good point where was Dip, the vamperic beast. He was stalking people on lonely roads in Wales. It was late and he needed blood, without it he would lose the monstrous energy he had inside. His lust was never quenched, first he saw a young boy who's blood was sweet, then a girl who had became lost in the woods next to Lake Bala. His next victim was a man in his 50's, Wales was a great place for some midnight feasting, that was, until he picked up a smell that terrified him, the smell of dead worm. His mind played tricks on him, if the worm was dead then Gytrash is alive and he's in Wales. Worse... Looking for me... he thought as the paranoia spread like butter on freshly baked toast. Lost in the woods he ran quickly back to Gywllgi who was sleeping. " GYWLLGI HE'S...", said Dip before he was interupted. " I know Gytrash beat that worm, i sensed it hours ago," he said. " Then what can we do, ar'nt you scared at all?" said Dip. Gywllgi just shrugged, " ive got someone on it no need to worry, Gytrash will be dead by the dawn of the sun", he said snidely.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- So what is this new fiend and whatever it is will Gytrash be able to sense it before it's to late.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

" **Okami Amaterasu ?"**

After the comosion at the village Gytrash and George continued down to Mt Snowdon, the wind was unusually strong and the crisp smell of fauna which was suually the essence of Spring crept into the air. Above them the black mist from the East began to sink over Mt Snowdon, this only pointed to one thing, whereever Dip and Gywllgi were, they were across Mt Snowdon. Gytrash continued his journey until he came across a small Sun dial.

" A sundial in the middle of nowhere, how camp," said Gytrash. He studied the sundial for a moment, at first it didnt seem to be interective at all, even though the sun was hidden by the dark mist the sundial still had a shadow, how for a moment Gytrash and George backed away from the sundial, until it's shadow pointed into an arrow, the arrow pointed to the sky and to the amazement of Gytrash 6 stars appeared with a faint blue line conecting them. Suddenly he realise dthat the stars fixed into a shape , the shape of a mouse. Sundenly a bright light appeared with it and suddenly a flash. " WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON", said a terrified Gytrash who was jumping around, he noticed the world around him ahd change into a sort of water colour picture, george was hiding under Gytrashes fur, he too was scared. " Dont fear me Gytrash, i am here to help", said a heavenly divine voice. Suddenly a bizaare flash filled the sky and when it was gone a presence filled the room, Gytrash looked up and saw a strange mouse, extremly big, whit and covered with strange red lines. " What the hell...," said Gytrash.

" Oh Gytrash, chosen by the god of the sun, Amaterasu origin on all that is good and mother to us all. The dark mist spilled out from the body of Orochi has travelled far indeed, too far for Amaterasu to travel, and so it is left to you to dispel this evil from this land", said the divine yet girlish voice. " Amaterasu?", said Gytrash. " It is your mission to defeat this rising evil, to assist you we must to stop the curse of orochi upon Nippon and the world, we bistow upon you gifts from Okami Amaterasu to help you on your way to defeating thsi dark power," the being said. Gytrash suddenly felt a sharp pain on his tail he swirled to see it had changed, it resembled a Fox tail now, but strangely closer resembled a paint brush. " What... WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY TAIL," shouted a very angry Gytrash. " Your tail has took the form of Amaterasu's tail, which we call the celetrial brush, with it, you can control elements of time and space, you can change things to suit your needs oh great Gytrash", said the mouse. " Control time and space? How?" asked Gytrash who was now closely examining his tail. " The task is completed, however, the task is not easy to complete with the brush alone, you need to learn how to us eit, by gathering my brothers and sisters from the celestrial plain, If there is anything I can do to

assist you in your endeavors, I'm at your service. Make good use of this sword, as it was designed to conquer evil", said the mouse, suddenly a huge light flew around the room and crashed into Gytrash. "The sword is called power slash… to use it, just swipe your tail like a sword and you'll see what potential it holds", said the mouse. "By the way, if you see anymore sundials, tell my brothers my name… Tachigami, I bid you farewell", said the mouse as a golden light covered the area, suddenly Gytrash was standing back next to the sundial, which broke up and scattered into pieces.

"What was that about, George was I dreaming that," asked Gytrash who was clearly a bit disowned by the experience. "I heard it too Guy, what the hell just happened, what the hell is a Okami Amaterasu?" asked George who too was a feeling a bit strange. Gytrash turned and looked at his new tail, before dropping his head. "orochi…," he said lightly before taking off towards Mt Snowdon.

A small while away from Snowdon was Lake Bala, where Dip was about to meet what was known as _The great Barking Beast._ Dip had heard a lot about it from books and common folklore, apparently a young King named Arthur had met the creature in its travels, apparently the creature couldn't really be given a description because of the way it looked. As he prepared himself for what he was about to see he couldn't help but notice that the dark mist around Lake Bala had begun to sink closer to the water, that must have meant that the ritual was almost complete, maybe a couple more days. It was during this thought that Gywllgi showed up. " Dip, are you ready to meet what will send Gytrash to meet his maker?" he asked. " As ready as I'll ever be", said Dip, who inside was shaking. Suddenly a dark mist appeared a clumped together, from which two huge feet emerged eventually the mist cleared and Dip was shaking in fear at this huge monster.

It was a strange beast, The head and neck of a serpent, the body of a leopard, the haunches of a lion and the feet of a Hart. Standing 5 metres high but extremely muscular and looking very fast. If this cant kills Gytrash then what could. This was the beast of legends, and as Dip looked into it's eyes who knew exactly what it was thinking, trained on it's target Gytrash and with no hessistation it began to walk the way that Dip knew led to Gytrash. " Dip, If this beast fails, im sending you out to find Gytrash. Right now he is our biggest threat", said Gywllgi. Dip looked angrily at Gywllgi, " are you mad brother, if Gytrash can beat that thing he can run circles around me," said Dip. " Not if you swim in the waters of lake Bala, the mist has polluted it, I saw a fish drink from it earlier, it turned into a shark and ate a few people, not to say I didn't eat it in the end, you swim in that water and you'll be a wolf or a lion whatever you want", he said evilly.

It was around that time that Gytrash stumbled across a abandoned church, starved and tired he decided to go inside. He walked in and noticed the vicar, who turned around and strangely, showed no fear. " oh hello fluffy, cold outside isn't it, did you come in for some food," said the priest who walked over. Gytrash looked up and saw that the Vicars eyes had been damaged, no wonder he wasn't scared he wasn't looking at Gytrash but what he thought was a lonely puppy, Gytrash decided to play on this " yelp yelp", he barked at the Vicar followed by a few pants and wags of the tail. The priest turned and smiled, " you're the first person to come here for awhile, I wouldn't be surprised if you're the last person who will come here, it's a sad but true fact that no one will ever come here to worship again," the priest said while preparing some milk and food for Gytrash. Gytrash was curious as to what the Priest meant. The priest ducked down and put the bowl on the floor. " You'd best stay here during the night, the gargoyles wont come in here", said the Priest. Gytrash stopped and looked up. Gargoyles he thought. " They blinded me and locked the villagers away in the well, the church is the only save place, oh why am I telling this to a dog", said the priest. Gytrash was a little plexed byt this but decided that he should help the people in the wells. And so he slept for the night at the Church, until at nine o'clock , he was rudely awakened…….

------------------------------------------- So will Gytrash be able to save the people in the well, and what about the Beast, will that be making an appearance soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

" **THE POWER SLASH****(or night of 100 monsters)"**

Smash, bang, crash the walls around the church sang the unholy chorus of being trapped. " AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH", screamed the Preist, " there here,!!" he screamed. Gytrash stood up and shook his head. " Gytrash are the gargoyles he was talking about attacking", asked George. " Looks like it come on, there are people in a well trapped soemwhere and sit's because of the gargoyles", said Gytrash. " Im gonna go outside and fidn a way to stop them," he said to george. He glanced ove rhis shoulder and began to walk out. " Wait no little puppy dont go, dont leave me," said the priest. Gytrash turned back and made a request for George, " He's scared, you stay here with, explain taht im no ordinary dog and im here to help". George nodded and turned and ran over to the priest. Gytrash turned his head and burst through the door. As he slammed the door behind him with his tail he looked up and saw a swarm of 70 maybe 80 gargoyles. The gargoyles stopped their assault on the church and looked down at Gytrash. Gytrash was a little intimidated but thought to himself that he could handle them with relative ease. The first two gargoyles to attack Gytrash swooped down from teh right and left but with a jump they were easilly avoided and colided, luckily they were still amde of rock which made them subjectable to breaking. Gytrash looked back up as the other gargoyles spread there wings and tried to swarm him. The few that swooped down and tried to attack Gytrash were dodged with ease. Gytrash got cocky afte rthe first ten or so. " Come on fools i thought gargoyles were surposed to be solid, but the only thing hard about you is the rocks your carved from", he joked. Suddenly they all got into a swooping position. " ohhhhhhhhh nuts", said Gytrash. Although he found it risky to try and dodge all of them and very difficult, he would take a worse hit if he did nothing. He prepared to jump when two vines grab and tightened his legs. " What the..", he said. He couldnt move as the gargoyles all charged him at once, beating him from every direction before flying up and coming down again. Before tehy could hit the decisive second time someone with an all two familiar voice shouted " WAIT". " Jack", said a injured Gytrash.

As the Gargoyles began to hover Jack O' The Green came out of a dark mist. " Nice to meet you again Just Trash", he said in his usual cold voice. Gytrash was in a tight situation as Jack appeared again and with him were 30 other Green men. " Jack, i killed you didnt i, i cut you right out of the ground, how the hell did you get here", he asked with an attitude of fear and anger. " Even with myself cut out of the ground, my body can still make roots come back, you missed the most important part of my body and thats why im back, and i brought some freinds", he said. Suddenly bursts of vines came which grabbed all of Gytrash's legs. Gytrash was totally stuck, there was no way he move out of the way of an incoming attack. Jack walked towards him as the vines covered his hands turning them into blades of roots. " THIS IS IT GYTRASH", he shouted. Gytrash had to think of somethings fast as Jack thrust his arm/ sword into the air, then he remembered, that mouse had told him to swish his tail to us ethe power slash. Just before the blade hit he moved his tail and swooped it. Suddenly a dark shadow moved over jack and he sliced slowly in half. As the top half slid of the bottom half a strange sap splurre dout covering the floor. The vines freed Gytrash. " WHOA WHOOOOA DID I DO THAT... I MEAN ANYONE ELSE WANT SOME", he shouted. The green men back off and ran into the bushes, as for teh gargoyles who looked as if they had no understanding of fear swooped on Gytrash. Gytrash dodged and swooped his tail splitting huge numbers at a time, eventually non were left. " Whoa i like this tail, i used to think the paint brush look was lame but actually...", said Gytrash. Suddenly the door behind him opened and the priest and George came out. The priests eyes were now fixed. " So the small puppy i thought was in my church was this great demon," the priest said. Gytrash turned away feeling a bit used. " sorry i should have said angel, you've saved my parish and my vision, now speak, George told me everything," said the priest. Gytrash turned round walked over the the preist jumped up and licked his face, he had never felt wanted by a human in his life. Suddenly 3 strange orbs came out of the priest and went into Gytrash. He felt a strange power surge. When he jumped down he said " i should intruduce myself, my name is Oka... i mean Gytrash, im sorry ill have to leave soon, but first lets go help the villagers, wheres that well", said Gytrash. The Priest lead Gytrash to the well which they opened using a power slash, which had become Gytrash's favourite attribute. They loooked down in expectation, but as the sun lit the bottom of the cave in came clear... no one was alive. As the three stared it became evident what had happened, the peope whow ere kidanapped never drank and were never fed , they dies a slow painful death cramped in the wells.

" We were to late, they all died slowly and painfully, hard to think this village will never be bussling again", said the priest who slumped down in tears as George went to comfort him. Gytrahs on the otehr hand saw something quite freakish, two fang in each of the bodys, he knew who to blame, Dip had been here. " Dip...", he said under his toungue. The priest took them in and fed them, he asked if they could stay with him but Gytrash declined. Early that morning the two began to leave the village, until they heard a babys cry, they search a building and found a baby dosile lying hidden under a bed. They took it to teh church and handed it to the preist who had packed them bags of food for there epic and dangerous climb across Mt Snowdon. The two left the village happy in the knowledge they had saved two lifes and beaten a powerful once and for all.

As they continued following the river Dee. They noticed a very strange event, the dark mist above began to move alot faster, was this an omen, all they knew is they had to speed up, whatever was coming was and if they didnt hurry it would be there a whole lot quicker. Lake Bala was changing presently, and in a secret cave somewhere, Gywllgi was busy. He put a pot on a stand near a mirror, and said , " OROCHI TALK TO ME". At that moment the 8 headed demon showed himself in the mirror. " AHHHH GYWLLGI, YOU ARE CLEARLY ON TOP OF THINGS, IS THE CHANNELING ALMOST COMPLETE", said the demon. " HOWEVER THERE IS ONE THINGS I WORRY ABOUT, AMATERASU IS HERE... BUT THERE IS ANOTHER IN YOUR REALM WHO HOLDS THE SAME STRENGHS", it said. " What who, whoever that is will be dealt with imeddiatly, i swear on the fangs in my mouth", Gywllgi said. The shadow laughed and disapeared into the distance. Gywllgi had no idea what he was talking about, but knew that he had to boost his efforts and stop anyone who could possibly hurt his efforts. He knew were to start...


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

" **BLOOM?"**

Gytrash had walked nearly all day, his legs were weary and his stomach growling. " Errrrrrr... so hungry", he said. The river Dee was roaring past him as if a tidal surge was pushing it. George was busy sleeping, but he too was hungry, very hungry, this was the second time he had fantasized about killing Gytrash and eating him, it was just a thought, but it was considered taboo to eat dog, and even if he tried Gytrash could squish him with relative ease. He decided to sit down and just let his stomach roar. He eventually saw Mt Snowdon in the distance, he sighed with relief, and also dread, if anything big was going to happen you could count on Mt Snowdon to be the place it would happen. It stretched into the sky as to pierce the clouds. As he was looking up at the mountain he failed to notice he had just ran into a forest, but not a normal forest, all the trees were evenly placed and also all dead. He stopped running and looked around, " hmmmmm odd very odd indeed, George, why do you think all these trees are dead", asked Gytrash. George perched up and gasped, " I don't know Guy, maybe a fire , but no that wouldn't make sense there's no burn marks on the ground, Guy what's that?" he said. Gytrash looked in the direction that George had implied and saw a retreating black mist across the land. It seemed that when it touched a tree it would die. Gytrash decided not to follow the mist or prevent it, he remained true to the idea that he could sort out all the problems after stopping his two brothers, whose plan he didn't really know how to stop, although he could probably do it. His brothers were probably going to be anticipating his arrival, and knowing them they would probably try there best to get it. However there was one thing he couldn't help but ponder, why would so many creatures follow his brothers, could it be possible that so many creatures could hate the humans so much?? His pondering was only cut short when he heard a scream from the distance. With fleet footing he chased down the source of the scream. He stopped just short of the source and saw a rather strange site. 3 creatures which he could only describe as monkey men with guitars and bags over the heads with strange symbols written were attacking a young girl.

Gytrash knowing his duties jumped in and barked at the creatures. "Whose that, is that, Bah that most hated of wolfs", said one of the creatures. The other two creatures pulled out there guitar like objects and swung them around. Gytrash was wondering what these guys were but decided to question them himself. "Wolf? I'm no wolf I'm a dog, and who might you be you freaks," Gytrash asked. The three creatures turned and began snickering at Gytrash. "Oh were sorry we thought you were someone else, ahaha well at least now we can bash your head in without any sort of fear of being slaughtered", said one of the creatures. Gytrash had forgotten about the girl listening to this conversation who appeared to be in some sort of trauma. She was a brunette who was maybe around fifteen years old, she wore a garment that clearly suggested she was in some sort of poverty. "Please Mr Wolf errrr, please save me, please", she pleaded with tears rolling down her face. Gytrash turned around and then turned back rearing his teeth. " Grrrrr why pick on a girl, what does she have for you, why would you want to hurt her", he asked the creatures in anger. The creatures looked and then turned around, and starting praying on the ground, much to the amazement of Gytrash. "We need her down, because she could assist someone in direct opposition to our leader, the lord of darkness, Orochi", said one of the creatures. Gytrash had heard that name before; he remembered that mouse telling him about Orochi, these people must have been talking about the same _Lord of Darknes. _Gytrash showed of his fangs to the creatures and flip his tail at one of them, when this happened the creature flung into two, the other two creatures gazed in amazement as a sweat drop dripped down there faces. "Aggghhhh Amaterasu….. AMATERASU!!" shouted one of them. The began running in circles in some sort of distress, Gytrash had heard of Amaterasu before, he once heard a traveller who mentioned a legend about the dog, and then that mouse had told him the same name. "SHUT UP IM NOT AMATERASU", shouted Gytrash. The monsters stopped running and then got on there news and began begging. "Please Mr Amaterasu, please spare us", one of them asked. Gytrash was officially annoyed and simply said, "Get out of here before I change my mind", he said. The creatures fled quickly and didn't seem to have any plans to come back.

"Thank you Mr Wolf", said the girl. Gytrash turned around and saw the strange blue orbs that had crashed into him from the priest crash into him again, the blue orbs gave him a sense of achievement, but he would have liked to know what they were, oh well he thought. "Don't worry, I'm just doing my duty, tell me…. What happened to all the trees?" he asked. The girl looked around and then said, "There was a black mist that came through, it took all the trees and also my families business. Let me explain, we grow apple trees, as you can see we have quite a lot of trees but, I doubt they'll grow back in time for the harvest in October, I know it's only April but, the damage looks as if it goes down into the root", she said in a low and soft voice. Gytrash looked around and saw that the black mist had decimated all the trees he could see. "Oh I'm sorry, I must have been quite rude my name is Maria, you probably want something to eat, it's all I can do after what you did for me", said Maria. Of course Gytrash's ears perked up, finally he thought and he followed her back to her house.

That night Gytrash slept next to the fire place of the house, he had a bad feeling about the family, Maria was a nice girl and he felt that the mist had something to do with him not being fast enough to stop Dip and Gywllgi. Alone he went outside and began looking around, he through the trees, he kept on walking for a while, until, he something caught his eye. There appeared to be a handle sticking out of the ground, he decided to dig it out and eventually he managed to dig out another sun dial. All at once the same thing that had happened before happened again, the shadow, the arrow, the stars, except this time in the shape of a monkey and a flash. This time instead of the mouse a monkey appeared in front of him. Gytrash was not scared this time and sat down expectantly; he had prepared a few questions for Mr Monkey face. "Ah… Gytrash… chosen by Amaterasu, creator of all that is good and mother to us all, My gratitude for releasing my body from its slumber. Please accept my humble thanks in return for your great kindness. I am Sakigami, one of the triumvirates of flora gods known as the Hanagami. My brethren and I have been entrusted with the brush techniques known collectively as Green sprout. I now grant my humble power to you. Use it wisely", said the monkey as a light filled the air and crashed into Gytrash. "That is the power of bloom to use it, simply circle any dead plant or tree with your tail, it will spring back to life and fruit extensively", said the monkey. " Enough about that monkey, you have some explaining to do, what exactly do I have to do with Amaterasu, she's a legend right a fake", asked Gytrash. The monkey laughed, "she is not a mere legend, she is a great hero, a god, creator of all that is good and mother to us all", the monkey said. Gytrash sighed and then asked, "Well fine… then… okie dokie thanks for the bloom or whatever," he said. With that there was a bright light and the world returned from the celestial area he had just been. It was then when Gytrash turned around that he saw all the dead trees again. An idea flashed to mind, the bloom of course, and he set to work.

In the morning George woke up before Gytrash who had returned to the fire place. George woke up and went to the window, then he shouted " HOLY CRAP", and woke up Gytrash and Maria, then went outside to a miracle, all the trees had returned to there original state, Maria was overjoyed and danced around the trees, Gytrash just sat there pulling a dog smile with a lot of self pride. That night Gytrash had used the bloom to fix all the trees, things looked better then they used to, suddenly from all over the area hundreds off blue orbs appeared and crashed into Gytrash. Gytrash looked south and saw Mt Snowdon, he was close now, and went without telling her he left the farm with George. Heading towards the huge rock to the South.

Meanwhile the strange creatures who had been seen before had returned to Lake Bala. They approached Gywllgi and talked about there encounter with a black dog with god like powers. Gywllgi roared to the heavens and decided to speed up his plans as he knew his little brother had grown a lot stronger, and that he was coming.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

" **Mt Snowdon Prt 1: The Crystal Caves"**

The Sun rose as the clocks hit noon, Gytrash and George had done it, they had reached the foot of Mt Snowdon after days of travelling. Gytrash looked up at the mighty standing rock that seemed to block there view of the surrounding areas. The mountain was green from almost top to bottom but there was still so melting snow on the summit, which was where Gytrash and George planned to go. Gytrash had climbed Mountains before; he was possibly the first mammal to climb Ben Nevis in Scotland, during his first run in with the Loch Ness Monster. That however was roughly ten years ago; dogs had a bad scale when it came to time. They preferred to judge it by what people did at times of year. Since then Gytrash had stayed clear of mountains, they were a bother and a hurdle, but a necessary hurdle was Mt Snowdon. Gytrash had climbed Mt Snowdon before and he knew how he would go about it, using his nose he had discovered a secret cave that could take someone half way to the summit in less then 4 hours, which was great considering the amount of time it usually took was just short of 7 hours. Gytrash began sniffing the floor and followed it into a small crack in a wall, and found the cave he was looking for, with courage he stepped inside.

After his first few steps inside he noticed something very odd, the place seemed to smell of something, this was not the smell of wet rocks one would expect in a cave but more of the smell one would expect in a mine shaft. He also noticed that the side of the walls had been lined with torches. It made his job easier but was quite suspicious as the place was utterly silent. He began to walk in and out of cracks and swim through puddles of water (which upset George as getting wet usually meant Gytrash would be shaking to dry soon). After traversing ten separate grottos in the cave the two came across a large room. It was filled with wine barrels and tables with a few notes on it, Gytrash walked over to the table. "George can you read to me what that piece of paper says?" he asked. Gytrash may have been able to talk, but it didn't mean he could read, Dogs were pretty much colour blind and much of the reading as done by George, it was one of the reasons he decided to take George with him. George leapt onto Gytrash's nose and read the letter aloud:

_IF YOU ARE READING THIS_

_CONSIDER IT A MIRROR INTO YOUR DOOM_

_ENTERING THIS CAVE IS LIKE STARING DEATH IN THE FACE_

_WE CAME HERE MINING FOR GOLD, AND WHAT WE FOUND WAS DEATH_

_DO NOT CLIMB THROUGH THIS CAVE!!!! TURN BACK!!  
OR FACE IT YOURSELFS!!_

_MIRRORS CAN HOLD DEADLY SECRETS!!!_

Gytrash looked at it and pulled a queer face. " You know why is it that dead people writing warnings cant just get to the point, it would be a whole lot more convenient for us if they just told us the problem", he said. George didn't seem shaky about it, "Mirrors….. that's so dumb, come on Gytrash, maybe these guys left some supplies up ahead. Gytrash with no hesitation continued his trek through the cave, as he went he could feel that they were ascending quite quickly, he also noticed that the miners had placed supporters around the sides of the cave, they helped make the trek slightly easier and it was better then nothing. Eventually he found some stairs, which would have made travelling easier for a human, but for a dog it made the experience ten times harder then before. The stairs seemed to go on for ever, it made the journey seem longer then before. Eventually he reached the top of the stairs and entered a strange grotto. Inside there was only a sign, he walked towards the sign and heard a click, the way out of the cavern was covered by a wooden door that slammed onto the ground, Gytrash jumped up. " GEORGE WHAT DOES THAT SIGN SAY!" he shouted. George jumped onto Gytrash's back and read the sign. "welcome to the hall of haunted mirrors, a maze created by me "the legendary traveller Waka" to stop demons from travelling this mountain sooner, the walls are specially designed to collect the souls of those lives that it takes, it's really quite amazing, the only way out now is through the hall of mirrors, but can you get out without having the fear of death overcome you, before you wilfully offer your soul to those inside, only I have been able to escape it's clutches and I doubt anyone is as smart as me, auvior", said George.

Gytrash looked around and laughed, " this guy must be pretty dumb, it's obvious two people managed to get out, I mean one person left us a warning and this guy must have escaped as well, that means he must have left a clue for himself to use, in fact if I smell the ink from this sign, maybe I can find a scent to use as a guide", he said mockingly. He walked towards the sign and smelt the ink, sure enough a faint smell wisped past his nose. "Bingo", he said with self satisfaction. He began following the smell, and sure enough found the maze of mirrors, the mirrors made for a strange experience, and even the scent couldn't help Gytrash, the mirrors over whelmed him, everywhere he looked mirrors, driving him insane stimulating his senses to the peak of insanity, if George had not been there the fear would had made him give up. George was busy coming up with a solution when the first signs of something inside the chamber with them happened. The first thing was the sound of whispers, then the sound of screams. Gytrash was panting quicker and quicker, but he continued walking as much as he could. Suddenly they saw a man in a black cloak run past them. "BAH George…… did you see that ", said Gytrash. "Yes I did, I did……. We need to get out of here now", he said. Gytrash turned on him, "HOW DO YOU THINK WE COULD DO THAT, FACE IT WERE NOT GONNA GET OUT", he said. George looked down, " think about it, there is a way out, what makes this different, cuss there's something, it should be obvious, apart from the mirrors there's got to be a trick", he said. Gytrash calmed down and apologised for shouting, he continued walking and the screams, whispers and apparitions continued. The aimless walking around continued until the discovery of a corpse. "Oh boy, this cannot be happening", said Gytrash who was shaking in an out of control manner. George stared and then realised. " Gytrash, can you still smell the ink", he asked. Gytrash looked upwards, "of course", he said. George looked up, "I know what to do".

"Eyes Guy, it's the eyes, notice why people died in here because of mirrors, if they closed there eyes, they wont be able to see the mirrors, don't you get it, that's the thing that drives them crazy the mirrors, there's no ghosts, it's just hallucinations, whoever made this place was a genius", George stated. Gytrash looked up, "so your saying, if I close my eyes and follow the sent, we'll get out?". George looked down, "yes it makes sense it should be easy for a normal person, but even easier for a dog", he confirmed. With a gulp Gytrash closed his eyes and followed his nose, the whispers started getting nasty and eviler. "You wont get out"," No way out"," sleep with us", were a few off the whispers. Eventually they stopped and the cold that came with the mirrors disappear. Gytrash opened his eyes and felt wind blow on his face. "We did it, were out of that cave", he said.

The wind out side was crisp and it felt nice to breath in fresh air. Gytrash began trotting towards the summit. "Hey George, do you think that door back in the cave when we were trapped will open again?" he asked. George looked down of the mountain. "I think it will, maybe on our way down we should seal it", he suggested, and with that they continued there climb up the mountain. However little did they know, the mirror hall was just one of many death traps built on the mountain to destroy visitors? Gytrash had stumbled on a switch while he had his eyes closed and with that a coffin in the crypt at the bottom of the mountain opened, and a wisp came out. If Gytrash had opened his eyes he would have seen the corpses, and if he was still in the maze now he would witness there reanimation, there bones cracked and they shuffled towards the summit following Gytrash into the next stage of the climb.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

" **Mt Snowdon ****Prt 2: The mind game"**

Mt Snowdon was a maze from where they left the cave, it was swarming with canyons and it was hard to know if you were going up or down. Gytrash was still on the scent of the Ink. But he didn't realise however that he and George were being followed by the dead reanimated. At least that's how it seemed. As they climbed up they heard groans and steps behind them, but they dismissed these noises as nothing to be worried about. That was until they came across a sign in the ground. " Ahhh nuts, let me guess, another trap, George you know what to do," said Gytrash. George climber onto Gytrash's head and began reading the sign. " Ahhh bonjour monsieur, you managed to get through my maze of mirrors, but the defence doesn't stop there, the souls inside are still hungry and want to feed.. If I were you I would run, but don't fall. Auvior", the sign said. "Nuts I knew it, more from that Waka guy, what do you think it means", said Gytrash. George was ready to reply when the shuffling they heard before began to creep up from behind them, and the groans seemed to echo all around them. "Errrmmm maybe he meant those corpses we saw before …. Are coming to get us… now", George managed to squirm out. Gytrash didn't bother to wait around to see the beings, he just darted up the mountain, but it seemed with every step he was hitting his foot on a very fine rock. He didn't care and kept running.

As he pelted up the stairs, George was more sceptical then the hysterical Gytrash. He had noticed that the steps got closer as they ran, but he had yet to see any physical evidence that the zombies existed. Eventually they came to a dead end, to drop from this height was death, and Gytrash looked down to see corpses at the bottom of this cliff, clearly jumped from fear induced suicide. He then noticed a cave but as he went near it shadows appeared from it showing 4 human figures and groaning came from the cave, now even George was convinced. "Jesus Christ what do we do, maybe we should jump of here, it's better then being chewed by zombies", said Gytrash. George jumped up and landed in front of him, "Gytrash…I have a question why are we scared? I mean we've killed tree men/ gargoyles and a giant worm!" he protested. Gytrash looked down and then realised that he was petrified from a low moving creature that he shouldn't be scared of, why was he shaking so badly. He picked up his teeth and turned to George, "George, I think this is another trick, look carefully, the shadows are not moving, the sound is coming from the same place, it's all a trick, AGAIN!", he said in an angry voice. George looked up, "then what's making the sound?", he asked. Gytrash started sniffing and using his ears, he found a small crack in the wall and saw a strange object that was black and covered with small holes, and it was creating the sound. "What the hell is this", said Gytrash, who had stopped shaking. George looked at it, Gytrash use his claws and ripped it away from the wall the sound stopped and they saw several worms coming out the back that were making sparks. "I seeeeeee…… this thing was making the noises, and those poor people at the bottom of the cliff were scared out of there wits to there deaths because of it", Gytrash said in an increasingly angry voice. George looked at Gytrash, "Guy we better get to the summit soon, there may be more traps like this, and we better not read anymore signs", he said. Gytrash and George began to travel through the cave that contained the shadow; it was caused by several clay shapes being hit by the suns light through a small hole. The mystery of the zombies had been solved. However, if only Gytrash had turned around he would have seen a very real figure that of a black dog with blood stained teeth and red eyes.

The exited the cave and saw that the summit was very close, just a few minutes and they would be able to see where the black mist was headed. They reached the top after a few jumps and realised that the closer you got to the black mist the louder it was. It made a powerful and loud booming noise that sound like a fog horn sending navy men out to sea. This black mist meant war, it was war. Gytrash looked down of the mountain and saw a very nice looking view. He saw beautiful hills, huge rivers, the river Dee. Fields of green and castles, villages smoke from bakeries and horses travelling the country side with there owners. He began following the black mist with his eyes and saw it was falling towards a lake. " Whats that places name", said Gytrash. "Lake Bala", said a voice from behind them. Gytrash turned around and saw a black dog on top of a rock. "DIP!" he shouted at his blood stained brother. Dip jumped of the rock and landed next to Gytrash. "Hello Guy, I've been aching to see you for a loooooong time", Dip said in his usual menacing kid like manner. Gytrash backed 2 metres and reared his teeth. "Just what are you and Gwyllgi up to anyway Dip!" he said. Dip stride over, he was faster then Gytrash despite being roughly twice his size. " If I knew I'd tell you, thing is I don't know, Gwyllgi is the mastermind, he only told me things were gonna be better, that maybe our family would be whole again," Dip said. Gytrash bounced back again but alas, Dip had already jumped behind him. "Don't you want the family back again brother," the dog said. Gytrash turned around. "I don't want anything to do with our family, and I surgest you stop calling me brother", Gytrash said coldly towards Dip. Dip dropped, "Well if your not part of my family you're an enemy, and all enemys must be eliminated", said Dip. Dip reared his teeth and Gytrash tensed his legs. The mountain seemed to rumble as two brothers began to clash.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter**** 9**

"**Mt Snowdon Prt 3: Siblings"**

" You're a disgrace Guy, backing down from my invitation to bring you back into our family, you could have lived but I suppose you're a great threat now fight!" said Dip whose fangs had reared upwards making a terrifying screech which cried into the heavens and pierced Gytrash and Georges ears. Suddenly Dip shone in a black shadow and changed into a huge bat which swooped around the summit. Gytrash watched his brother hover through the air and braced himself. Using pin point accuracy he swooped his tail and cut the bats wings badly. The bat landed and changed back into Dip. "Struggling to get up and bleeding slightly on the legs Dip said, "surprise, loos like you've got a few tricks up your sleeve well so have I, I always hated fighting alone anyway." Several Shadows spread from Dip and morphed into objects that resembled Dip, Gytrash was shocked, his brother, who was his weakest brother, was extremely well skilled and had a lot of divine energy. Suddenly the shadows and Dip began circling Gytrash extremely fast his eyes couldn't keep up suddenly he noticed a small wreathed plant, he swoop his tail as a circle and a huge tree popped from the ground which stunned Dip and his clones. Dip although stunned had not became defocused and leaped into Gytrash, Gytrash feel down and Dip was on top of him. Gytrash managed to summon enough strength to throw his brother of and leaped onto his brother; he braced his fangs and dug them right into Dips shoulder. " AhHHHHHHHHHHHHH DANM IT", screamed Dip in pain. Dip then disintegrated and it appeared it was one of his shadow cronies who had been bitten. Gytrash who was stunned stood up and looked behind him where the real Dip leaped and dug his claws into Gytrash skin before biting him in the neck. Gytrash writhed in pain and managed to shake Dip of. Gytrash stood up and began another stare down with Dip whose shadows morphed back into his own.

"For a guy who believes in family you sure don't care how much pain you give to your brother", said Gytrash.

" Oh but Gytrash, you denounced being my brother, your only saying it now to try and put me off killing you, but I tell you, don't worry, I'm not planning on killing you, this is a warning", said a grinning Dip.

"Shut it Dip, I recently went to church and I saw what you did to those people who you stuffed in a well, maybe in blood we can be considered brothers, but inside we're heavily different." Said Gytrash.

Dip surprisingly jumped in the air at that moment and climbed the tree Gytrash had made a few minutes earlier; Gytrash had already made a plan. He began another argument with Dip.

"You never could finish anything Dip, mum always said that about you", Gytrash bloated

" You never knew mother as much as I did, you were the youngest, and in prospect the most annoying, you don't even know what your saying and…. What are you doing", said Dip in retaliation.

Gytrash had just swooped his tail at the tree breaking it causing Dip to fall off before being flattened by the tree.

"yes, I did it and huh…..", said a surprised Gytrash as the Dip he had been talking to dissolved into shadow.

"A DOPPELGANGER!" shouted a freaked out Gytrash.

Suddenly hundreds of bats flew out from the side of the summit and blocked the view by creating a swirling vortex of darkness of which Gytrash couldn't escape. "Damn it Dip!" said Gytrash, "Just how strong are you"!

Suddenly Dips head came out of the Vortex and entered, it walked up next to Gytrash so close he could feel Dips breath. "Im very strong", Dip said and he pounced onto Gytrash sending him flying into the vortex of bats which swirl him round and flung him out of the top and he crash landed horribly on the summit. Gytrash lay on the floor horribly beaten by Dip. He lay there with blood dripping from his mouth and his tail lay there with separate twitches. The vortex of bats disbanded and Dip walked up towards his brother who lay on the floor half dead. " I thought you'd be a threat but I see now that your nothing compared to me, and thing is, I'm very much weaker then Gwyllgi Guy. The entire concept of you stopping us seems very distant right now. I should kill you right no and get this over with but I still do consider you my brother", he began to walk towards the edge, "No you don't", said a small whispery voice. Dip turned around and saw a struggling Gytrash begin to regain his footing. "Your still willing to fight Guy, but.. you cant I've knocked everything out of you", Dip said. Gytrash looked up angrily.

Gytrash had just found a logical paradox in the way Dip was thinking, Dip had seemingly forgotten a very big event. " You're a real fool Dip, you say you care about family… but did you care…. DID YOU CARE WHEN YOU KILLED OUR OLDEST BROTHER!!! WAS HE NOT PART OF OUR FAMILY TOO, YOU AND YOUR BASTARD SO CALLED BROTHER GWYLLGI ACT ALL SUPREEME AND PRETEND TO BE FIGHTING FOR OUR FAMILY!!! BUT YOU'RE JUST FIGHTING FOR POWER; YOU DON'T CARE IF ANYONE IMPORTANT TO ANYONE DIES WHIEL YOU ATTEMPT TO GET IT!!!! FACE IT!!! YOU'RE BOTH HEARTLESS FOOLS!! AND DON'T YOU EVER SPARE ME AS FAMILY, CUS THAT JUST SHOWS HOW INSANE AND CONTRADICTARY YOU REALLY ARE!" Gytrash shouted at his brother. Dip was a bit stunned and turned his back on Gytrash, before turning back a bit. "Belghast had already given up on us, you haven't, you still think there's good in us, you can change", he said coldly as he turned and began walking off. Gytrash was growling and a sudden burst of energy rushed through his body, he pounced near 6 metres and dug his teeth into Dips back while shredding him with his claws. Dip was in agony and screamed a paralysing shriek that sounded like a fork scraping against a plate. Blood poured down Dips back and he fell into the ground. Gytrash leaped of to see how much damage he had caused. Dip was badly hurt but managed to get back to his feet.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!!! GYTRASH OR SHOULD JUST SAY TRASH", the beast said with magnified red eyes which shone brightly as his insane personality began to show its colours.

Gytrash was ready for anything; he knew in his heart he had probably doomed himself. Dip had always been unstable, and as he walked towards Gytrash, Gytrash found he had lost the power to move, he was completely drained of energy. He could not avoid the pouncing beast, and he fell to the floor feeling every scrape every bit of pain as his blood was drained by the crazed beast he once called brother.

He woke up maybe 6 hours later, he was on a table covered with bandages and he felt pain in his eye, suddenly he realised three people were surrounding him wearing strange masks. Then they began talking about him, he couldn't really hear them he only just conscious, then one of them walked up not wearing a mask with flowing golden hair and a strange robe across his body. The others ducked and bowed down to him. He bowed to them back and then turned to Gytrash.

"Bonjour, I see your beginning to make a recovery", said the strange man.

"Who are you?" said a weak Gytrash. The man turned and walked away a bit before turning back.

"My name is Waka, I'm from the country of Nippon to the Far East and this is my vessel", the man said.

Gytrash jumped up suddenly, "You're the guy who made the mirror maze, why am I here, are you with Dip", Gytrash said n a kind of mix of fear and anger.

Waka walked over closer and put his hand on Gytrashs shoulder. "That would be me, and don worry that other dog is long gone", he said.

"You killed him!" said Gytrash.

"No he saw our vessel and then ran away, he must have been intimidated, and we saw you and decided to hell, evidently you have been given the wisdom of Amaterasu", Waka said.

Gytrash sprang up a bit more, "So you know of Amaterasu, can you tell me who it is, I've been going rag tag about it for a while", he said.

"Amaterasu is the god of the sun in Nippon, he defeated the evil Orochi and it looks like that very same Orochi has spread his curse this far, Gytrash, I cannot stay here and fight with you but I can give you something that can help", said Waka. George had just woken up and was watching through Gytrash's hair trying not to be seen but as Waka walked up he saw George.

"Issun?" he said. "What are you doing here", he asked a surprised George.

"Issun? No my name is George", he said.

"Oh sorry I must have mistaken you", Waka said pulling a strange smirk. " Gytrash, we watched your fight with Dip and I noticed that he made his shadows like himself to confuse you, he also seems to be a vampire of sorts and I presume he managed to get through the mirror maze because vampires can't be seen in mirrors", he said

"Your brother is a strong opponent, but he evidently has a dark spirit, take this", Waka handed over a small piece of paper with a ribbon on it to George. "What is it", said Gytrash.

"That is an exorcism slip, place your paw on the next time you see Dip, believe me you will definetly hurt him badly, you might even kill him in one, it all depends on how abd your brother really is and timing", he said.

Gytrash gladly accepted it.

" thank you, but I need to ask, I don't think this will deal with him and to be honest he isn't the biggest of my enemies", Gytrash said. " Yes I realised, but I cant help you there, try finding another sun dial Gytrash, your gonna need more power then what you already have. Now im going to drop quite close to Lake Balla it will eb around twenty miles away from where you land. Also remember not to be spotted, your still not very strong, but good luck".

There was a flash of light and Gytrash was ona small road, he looked up and saw a floating island travel to the East, he looked around him and saw that the closer you got to lake balla the worse things got, everything seemed dead, and he knew there was a lot to clean up.


End file.
